beyondtwosoulsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Condenser
The Condenser is the ninth (chronologically the tenth) chapter of Beyond: Two Souls. Synopsis After a horrific accident at a related facility, Jodie is asked by Nathan to risk her life to shut down the portal that let the entities of the Infraworld into the facility. Plot Nathan wakes Jodie in the middle of the night, and they get into his car. He explains to her that the scientists opened a passage to the Infraworld, and they need her to destroy this portal, much to his reluctance. They arrive at the DPA facility, crowded with policemen, paramedics, firemen and injured personnel. Nathan offers her a chance to go back home but Jodie says that she needs to do this. As she makes her way to the building Cole will argue with Nathan that they shouldn't be sending Jodie in, but Nathan rebukes that she is the only one who is capable of closing the rift. Around the front entrance are several injured scientists being aided by paramedics. Nathan explains that they have no idea what to expect in there and tells Jodie to be careful. When Jodie enters the building there are many blood spatters on the floor and walls and the hallways have been damaged by some sort of creature. As she attempts to enter an elevator at the end of the hall she notices something is blocking the elevator on the ground floor. Aiden will then have to venture down the shaft, and push a suitcase away from the stuck doors, allowing Jodie access. Inside the elevator is a dead scientist, which makes Jodie panic and fall over in horror. After taking a second to collect herself she descends to the fourth floor. On the fourth floor Jodie can interact with the corpse of the scientist and see his last moments with Aiden's help. Upon going over to a soldier slumped in front of a door, he will gasp awake, warning Jodie to go back, but he soon dies from his injuries. Jodie pulls him away from the door and opens it. In the hallway after the door another body of a scientist will be nearby, which is not interactable. At the end of the hallway another door blocks Jodie's progress and Aiden has to open it from the other side. He pushes a button that opens the door, and allows Jodie to enter a spacious room surrounded by flames. More bodies are present, and several of them can be interacted with. Jodie enters another room, possibly the server room, and finds another dead body. Aiden can knock over a supply closet as well as a metallic grate blocking the way to the ducts, and allow Jodie to continue. Jodie enters another room and hears men and women screaming, visible entities destroying everything. Several dead bodies, along with entities, are present. They will turn on a radio as Jodie passes, which can either be left alone or turned off. Jodie will eventually get stuck, surrounded by glass walls. Jodie can use a chair to destroy it, or let Aiden push a table into the glass, granting access forward. Jodie encounters a wall of fire blocking her way with a dead fireman next to it. Jodie can read the man's body to find out that a fire extinguisher is on the other side of the fire, which Aiden can push through the flames to her, allowing her to extinguish the flames. After entering a glass room, Jodie will encounter a dead scientist in a chair to the left, who will be possessed by an entity before falling over if interacted with. She will also find a frightened scientist hiding in the corner of the room. He will tell Jodie about the entities and appear visibly shaken. Jodie tells him to go to the elevators to escape, the scientist will ask if she's going to stay behind. As he attempts to make his way to the elevator he gets possessed by one of the entities and starts to attack Jodie. After attempting to kill her, Jodie will subdue him and enter another room. If Jodie fails to subdue him, Aiden will come to her aid, healing her wounds after defeating the scientist. In the next room, Jodie is attacked by various pieces of furniture and equipment controlled by the entities, but manages to fend them off. Afterwards she enters an icy hallway and into the only accessible room, to her right. At the back, she collects a pass card from a dead body. All the dead bodies, those seen in the hallway and those in the same room as Jodie is, will rise up and try to kill her. Jodie flees and encounters a locked door. While Jodie figures out to open it, Aiden will kill the "zombies" before they get too close to Jodie. When done, a cinematic comes up, closing the door to the icy hallway just to get in an anteroom leading to the final room. After opening the door, Jodie finds a room with a switch to close the portal, situated on the console right under the window. She activates it, but nothing happens. She notices another console outside the control room and near the portal. As Jodie makes her way from the control room, along a narrow path, and up a ladder, Aiden fends off the entities trying to kill Jodie. Jodie activates the switch at the very top, causing the portal to bring all the entities back into the rift and destroying the condenser that was keeping the rift open. Jodie is almost sucked into the portal and dazed from the blast that follows. When she comes to, she morbidly realizes that the rift may have sucked Aiden in as well. She screams Aiden's name desperately, and Aiden, who is still linked to Jodie, makes his presence known. Jodie tells him to not scare her like that. Outside of the building, Nathan embraces Jodie and expresses that he shouldn't have ever sent her inside in the first place. Jodie hugs him back but says that they shouldn't build another, as next time there will be nothing left. Nathan looks horrified as he re-embraces Jodie. Paths *Path #1 **Channeled all the bodies **Missed bodies to channel *Path #2 **Killed the possessed scientist **Saved by Aiden *Path #3 **Shut down the condenser **Failed to shut down condenser Trophies *Channeling Master - Retrieve the memories of all dead bodies. (A total of 8 people) *Portal Shutdown - You MUST get into the facility until you find the portal, if you go back and leave the building, you will not get the trophy. You must defeat the possessed scientist, defend yourself in the next room and from the scientists in the icy hallway (same goes with Aiden's part). To finish, you need to flip the switch and prepare yourself for the last battle in the last room (with the portal). Trivia *It has been discovered that this scene has been altered for European players. During the fight with the possessed scientist as Jodie takes hold of the pipe and strikes him with it the pipe will simply fall away. But in the American, and other regions, release the pipe will actually impale the man through the throat. As this has been altered it has a small inconsistency because the scientist will pull the pipe out and use it to attack Jodie, but in the European version he seems to pull it from nowhere. The Condenser